twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fifth Dimension:Avoiding spoilers
This article discusses how to avoid reading or using spoilers. Definition of spoiler From : ::A spoiler is a piece of information in an article about a narrative work (such as a book, feature film, television show or video game) that reveals plot events or twists, and thus may 'spoil' the experience for any reader who learns details of the plot in this way rather than in the work itself. ::Articles on the Internet sometimes feature a "spoiler warning" to alert readers to spoilers in the text, which they may then choose to avoid reading. Avoiding spoilers as a reader The following steps should help a reader to avoid spoilers on A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki, listed in order from the most cautious approach to the least: :1. Don't read any article you suspect may contain spoilers :The best way to completely avoid spoilers about stories that you have not seen or heard or read is to not read about them in articles here until after you have had a chance to do so. The purpose of this wiki is to provide a guide as extensive, complete, and correct as possible. This means that vital plots, characteristics, images and more are used in an effort to best document each story in an encyclopedic format. If you are concerned about reading an article that might spoil experiencing the story itself, then you are best advised to postpone reading it. :2. Only read the introductions of articles :The introductions at the top of every character, story, and episode article will describe a general overview of that article's subject. This typically includes a brief "teaser," in the case of stories, that will provide a brief description of the story but not give away vital plot elements. Think of this as analogous to the summaries often found on the back cover of books of fiction. The best ones provide enough to introduce you to the story and its characters and draw your interest, but do not spoil the actual story for you. :For example: : "Mike Ferris (Earl Holliman) finds himeslf walking into a town utterly devoid of people, with no memory of who he is or how he got there, the only clue to his identity being the Air Force jumpsuit he's wearing. Thus began the first episode of The Twilight Zone, the pilot, the half-hour that sold the series." :::-''From the article introduction to the episode, '' :3. Pay attention to the section headings :At your own risk, you may wish to peruse the article, but if you intend to avoid reading potential spoilers, stay clear of subject headings such as "Summary," "Plot," "Ending," "Death," or "Conclusion." Avoiding spoilers as an editor As discussed above, an editor or creator of articles at A Fifth Dimension really does not need to be concerned about writing spoilers or flagging articles with such a warning. The purpose of this wiki requires that its writers and editors write the most accurate, detailed, and complete articles possible and that takes precedence to all other concerns. The one instance where an editor or creator may want to use a spoiler warning would be when it comes to articles about upcoming releases or new releases. Even this may not be seen as completely necessary, especially if concerned readers take the precautions in avoiding spoilers as listed in the previous section, but some consideration should be given to readers that may anxiously stray too far into an article unknowingly. When such discretion is needed, the article should be flagged with the template, placed at the top of the article in question. This will alert readers to the spoilers and add the article to the category listing articles with spoilers. See also *Template:Spoiler *Wikipedia: Spoiler (media) Category:A Fifth Dimension Guidelines